Game of Cards
by Dauntless10thofSlytherin
Summary: One shot Love story for Half-Human Doctor and Rose. The Half Human Doctor which adopted the persona John Smith and Rose enjoys a married life. Yet, Something still troubles John. What if the Doctor comes back one more time? Is Rose ready to hand over the cards?


**Game of Cards**

_[a/n] Anyway, i've been a huge DoctorxRose shipper forever.I was thinking thatI'll makea one-shot with her and the meta-crisis regenerated Doctor. This is my first story on the site so I hope you guys love it :)_

_Rose's PoV_

"Nice night,isn't it, love?"

"Well, yes. Seems the stars are in their exact places." I replied.

It has been 10 years. 10 long years, I haven't seen him. My time with John Smith (the half-human doctor;he chose that name for himself for a new life) has been the best times too,but I can'thelp missing him.

My mad man in a blue box.

John put his hands on my looked me in the eye. I could tell that he could tell that something was wrong. There was pain in his eyes. He was hurting. He is. We stared blankly at each others' eyes and he finally spoke.

"Rose, it's him should I say, me again?"

I was in time to open my mouth to say something when I heard a sound. A familliar one I didn't expect to hear again. Then right in front of me is a something huge. A blue box. The TARDIS.

"It can't be." I said in shock.

"Well, it is." John said to me. Looking at the earth.

He stepped outside. The man I've been waiting for. He doesn't look as much as before I left that out. When he left must've been because of the regeneration stuff that took was about to say something when I rushed to give him a hug. and when I was about to let go, he pulled me in to a closer hug. And I start to feel it. It's like my heart was beating again. I was with my Doctor.

"Rose. It's been a long time." He said through the tears.

"Well, what the heck do you think?" Trying to smile even wiping mine.

"I missed you."

"So do I."

"Thank you, for taking care of Rose." The Doctor said looking at John. I almost forgot about John. He's looking like he's always been. Desperate, frustrated, lonely and all through that he flashed a smile. A real genuine Smile.

"She's worth it." And now I feel like torn. Right now I'm afraid if the Doctor say the words I've been waiting for a long time but not wanting to hear them at the moment.

"Rose, would you come with me?" Then there he does it.

And this is the part I sort out my priorities.

Frozen at the moment, I just said, "Can I talk you,John? Alone?" When they both nodded

I led John into the kitchen. He was walking back and forth with his hand on his hair and the other at his pocket.

'Knew this would happen. Knew time has come'he muttered in between his breath.

"Rose. You're coming with him, aren't you? It's always been him. and me,hiding in the shadows of his past. Rose you're my past and present and my future!"

I stared at him. Then he continued to talk.

"Rose,this is thetime where he'll take you away from me. Claim you as his. Be his companion again. And Rose, I can't afford that."

All this time. I never knew he was capable of that.

_"If this is a game of cards, I'm not ready to hand you in. I'm not ready to let you go."_

He was hysterical. I gathered my courage and said:

"LET ME SPEAK! Why do you have to worry if the Doctor shows up? Is he the one I asked to build a family with? I CHOSE YOU! Is he the one I asked to come home? I ASKED YOU! Is he the one I loved all through these years? I love you. Maybe I'm blinded that I still missed him so much to overlook you're in pain. John,Don't be blinded that I'm actually loving you still. With all my heart.

And if this is a game,I'm not ready to be handed over like a deck of cards. And if you ever think this is a game, then you won automatically by saying 'I love You' first. The prize was mt heart and the winner was you. And if you still can't see that, right now, right here, then it could be possible you're even blind-er than I am."

"This is a mistake you'll be making Rose Tyler..You are saying no to the universe.."

_"Rose Smith,John. Well, I'll keep on making the same mistake and it's not saying no to the universe. You are my universe and it can always start with U'N I. I love you."_

I didn't need a reply for that when he pulled me in close and kissed me until we both ran out of our hands on his hair, his hands on my waist.

"I love you. Rose Smith."

As we walked outsomebodywas eavesdropping.

"I supposein the end you all break my heart. But I am happy that you are."

I looked at him. Nowhe is that broken man that he tries to hide inside.I hugged him as our tears flowed. eEspecially when I said those words.

"I'm sorry. I just can't."

"I know. I understand. Just be happy."

Still crying. I wiped my tears away.

"Rose Tyler," He said still in tears.

I flinched. "How does that sentence end?"

"Does it need saying?"

"What if I say yes?"

_"Then, Rose Tyler-Smith, Defender of the Earth, I always have and always still be loving youeven for thenext thousand years."_

"If only you weren't too late."

"I know."

Before he stepped into the TARDIS,hekissed me in the forehead.I can still feel his tears as he let go. Then I stepped back and dug my face into John's chest.

"Take care of her for me." the Doctor said.

"Like I said...

...SHE'S WORTH IT"

...The End...


End file.
